


"You can do that again anytime"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "You can do that again anytime"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"You can do that again anytime"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "You can do that again anytime"

"You can do that again, any time," Felicity said, her eyes widening as she realized the suggestion of her words. Beside her, Oliver bit his lip to stop a smile. "I didn’t mean- Oliver I simply meant that I enjoyed your hands on me. Wow that wasn’t any better." 

He let out a genuine laugh and shook his head. Recently, Felicity had been the only person who could get him to do that- to forget that he spends most of his time as a hooded hero and remind him that he was, in fact, a human being. 

"No, it wasn’t," He agreed. "But it was quite enjoyable, just the same."

"I’m glad my non-filtered brain is amusing," She teased, letting out a laugh. 

"Come on," Oliver said, gesturing her to turn around. She did as she was told, and sighed contently as Oliver’s calloused fingers dug deep into her shoulders.

"Oh-oh. That feels really good," She sighed, her eyes fluttering shut. 

After receiving some workout tips from Sara, Felicity had gone a little head-over-heels in excitement. Apparently, you weren’t supposed to throw on gym gear and practice on a kickboxing dummy for three hours straight without building yourself up to that status first. At the time, she had felt strong: her body was taut and toned. But after coming in the next day, that morning, she found that she barely had the strength to reach over her desk for her purse. 

Oliver had found her, wincing in pain just to lower her arm, when he arrived moments after she did. After scolding her on her workout routine, and Sara for not mentioning one cannot start on such an intense workout without prior training, he helped over to the couch, where the two now sat, Oliver’s thumbs circling expertly against her cramped muscles.

"That’ll be the tea," He said, looking over at his makeshift tea kettle- he had used components from Felicity’s chemistry setup to boil some water. "Stay here and don’t move."

"Don’t worry," She muttered, wincing at the pain from simply turning her head. 

From the corner of her eye she watched as he pulled out one of his handmade tea bags, filled with herbs from the island, which he’d cultivated himself in the Foundry, and set it inside a teacup. He looked up at her and smiled before using a towel to handle the beaker holding the boiling water. She furrowed her eyebrows at the other ingredients he’d poured into the cup, mixing the concoction together. He returned to the couch and carefully set the cup in her hands.

"I know you hate tea," He smirked, recalling a memory. "But you have to drink this one. I tried to sweeten it up with a bit of honey. I hope it’s alright." 

She took a small sip and sighed as the hot liquid slid down her throat. The strong herbal taste made her wince- as did all the other teas- but the honey definitely helped.

"Yeah, it definitely helped. Thanks," She smiled, taking another sip. 

Grabbing her free arm, he slowly held it up, her palm facing the ceiling. He began to work on her biceps.

"Oh-ow," She muttered, biting her lip. It took him a while, but he finally got her left arm to relax. After finishing her shoulders, back, and other arm, he looked at her expectantly. 

"Feeling better?"

"Definitely," She nodded, turning her upper torso towards him. "See?"

"Good. But can you stand?" 

Setting the cup down on the table, she used her then-stiffened arms to push herself onto her feet. She stood for a moment before crashing back down.

"Nope, nope. Can’t stand," She let out a breath. 

Oliver bit his lip. “Okay. Then lie down, Felicity. I’m going to have to start on your legs.”

"Wha-Oh no," She muttered, pressing her hand on her forehead. "If you thought my unfiltered mouth was bad earlier, it’s about to get a whole lot worse. Can I apologize now, before you start?"

Oliver let out another laugh and began to work.


End file.
